


Тайный Санта

by ReluctantWay



Category: Bandom, Comics RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Christmas, Confusion, M/M, Secret Santa, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Women's Underwear
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард работает в магазине женской одежды и в свободное время рисует эскизы нарядов. Когда его коллеги решают немного изменить правила тайного Санты, всё идёт немного не по плану, но, тем не менее, красавчик из книжного магазина через дорогу всё равно приглашает Джерарда на ужин. И, как бы нереально это ни звучало, всё снова идёт не по плану.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайный Санта

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuriositet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/gifts).
  * A translation of [Secret Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604427) by [kuriositet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet). 



> Thanks to kuriositet for giving the permission to translate this awesomeness <3

Джерард работает в женском магазине одежды, и ему действительно это нравится. Все его коллеги — девушки, но это совершенно не проблема: все они — самые прекрасные люди на свете, не беря во внимание моделей и любительских модных критиков. Он абсолютно точно любит одежду и в свободное время — когда не смотрит и не пересматривает повторы Проекта Подиум — сам пытается делать эскизы. Девочки из магазина вдохновляют его, и Майя всегда настаивает на воплощении в жизнь его эскизов и показе их в магазине. Это прекрасно, но Джерарду так хочется обрезать все брюки и юбки и даровать Майе самые горячие шорты и мини-юбки в мире, потому что у этой женщины просто волшебные ноги. Линдси всегда даёт ему советы по поводу эстетичности, а Джамия постоянно здесь, чтобы отметить что-то вроде «Этот топ шикарен! Если у Вас нет груди».

Джерард уверен, что если ему когда-либо удастся выпустить его собственную линию одежды, то ему придётся перечислить всех своих друзей как соавторов, но он и не против. Ему просто хочется делать одежду.

В начале декабря Джерард спрашивает Линдси, когда они собираются писать имена для тайного Санты, и она говорит, что они с Шанталь решили в этом году немного изменить правила.

— Каждый покупает подарок, который отлично подойдёт всем, и только потом мы вытягиваем имена.

— Звучит сложно, — ноет Джерард. — Почему мы не можем сделать всё, как раньше?

— Потому что это скучно, — говорит Линдси, а затем добавляет, —мне уже плохо, когда я получаю очередные краски или полотно в подарок.

Это правда, думает Джерард. Линдси — художник, поэтому все всегда покупают ей принадлежности для рисования. Каждое Рождество Майя получает кожаную куртку на протяжении вот уже трёх лет, а Джерарду всегда дарят комиксы.

— Но найти то, что понравится всем, намного сложнее.

— В этом-то и смысл, сладкий.

*

На самом деле, найти то, что понравится всем, не так уж сложно, когда Джерард действительно задумывается об этом. То, что в коллективе только женщины, лишь упрощает поиск подарка, потому что себя он в этом не учитывает. Ему необходимо лишь купить то, что нужно всем женщинам. Не тампоны.

Когда дело доходит до подарка, Джерарду даже не приходится ничего покупать — лишь ткань и принадлежности. Он работал над парой эскизов кружевного белья, и ему кажется, что это отличная возможность воплотить их в жизнь и упаковать в подарок. Он знает, что наверняка не сможет сшить бельё, подходящее по размеру для всех, но он слишком вдохновлён идеей, чтобы думать об этом. Джерард думает, что если кому-то не подойдёт, ему просто придётся купить тому, кто получит его творение, подарочный сертификат, либо снять мерки и сшить что-то, что придётся впору.

Он действительно доволен результатом, и в этот знаменательный день он не может перестать улыбаться, когда кладёт ярко-красный пакет на вершину горы подарков. Линдси смотрит на него глазами-щёлочками и подходит, чтобы оглядеть его подарок.

— Ты выглядишь слишком уж счастливым.

— Что? Нет, я просто рад. И мне не терпится узнать, — Джерард смотрит на горку других завёрнутых подарков и думает, что уже может сказать, что находится, по крайней мере, в трёх из них, но затем до него доходит, что на столе на один пакет больше. — Почему здесь тринадцать подарков?

Линдси не отвечает ему, да ей и не нужно, потому что до Джерарда и без того доходит, когда миловидный парень из книжного магазина через дорогу заходит в магазин вместе с Джамией.

— Линдси, — шипит Джерард, дёргая её за локоть, пока она вновь не обращает на него внимание, — почему он участвует в нашем тайном Санте? И почему никто мне не сказал?

На лице Линдси написано замешательство.

— У них не проводится тайный Санта, поэтому Джам предложила ему присоединиться к нам. Почему это так важно?

— Это важно, потому что я думал, что покупал подарок только для девушек.

Линдси закатывает глаза.

— Это не важно. Подарки анонимны, он даже не узнает, что он от тебя.

— Конечно же, узнает, — Джерард издаёт низкий гортанный звук, подобный умирающему киту, но ему больше ничего не удаётся произнести, потому что все уже начинают собираться у стола с подарками. Кто-то достаёт шляпу, заполненную маленькими бумажками с их именами, и они начинают. Имя Джерарда вытягивают третьим, и он получает достаточно маленькую не такую уж тяжёлую квадратную коробочку. Она обёрнута зелёной бумагой, и на ней красуется серебристый бант. Джерарду нравится подарок.

Семью подарками позже настаёт время для подарка, сделанного Джерардом. Имя этого паренька всё ещё не было вытянуто, и Джерард чувствует, что сейчас что-то будет. Его пробрало до мозга костей; он осознаёт, что сейчас произойдёт самый унизительный момент в его жизни, и он не ошибается. Когда Джамия объявляет «Фрэнк, этот подарок для тебя», Джерард готов провалиться под землю и навсегда испариться.

Несколькими минутами позже всё заканчивается, и, к ужасу Джерарда, все начинают распаковывать свои подарки, включая Фрэнка. Джерард даже без задней мысли пересекает комнату, хватает Фрэнка за локоть и говорит:

— Не открывай это. Давай пойдём покурим.

Фрэнк не возражает, просто следует за Джерардом через весь магазин, и они выходят через чёрных ход. Фрэнк предлагает Джерарду сигарету, когда тот понимает, что у него нет при себе пачки. Какое-то время они курят в тишине, и Джерард почти что забывает, зачем они вышли на мороз, пока Фрэнк не спрашивает:

— Ну, почему же я не должен открывать подарок? Там бомба? Споры сибирской язвы или какое-то другое биохимическое оружие? Ты — секретный агент? Рассказывай, что ты скрываешь.

Джерард не сможет сдержать смеха, почти что желая ответить на все вопросы Фрэнка положительно, но затем заливается румянцем и говорит:

— Это так неловко.

— Что? Там дилдо? Не похоже на него, слишком уж лёгкая коробочка. Это могла быть повязка для страпона, но всё равно слишком легко, если это только не какой-то специальный материал, — Фрэнк взвешивает на ладони маленькую упакованную коробочку, пристально исследуя её, пока произносит всё это.

— Это не, это... — Джерард вздыхает, а затем делает глубокий вдох. — Это бельё. Женское. Я — единственный работающий здесь парень, и никто не сказал мне, что ты присоединишься к нам, поэтому я выбрал то, что понравилось бы всем девушкам.

— Ты купил женское бельё на тайного Санту? Сексуальное бельё? — Фрэнк недоверчиво смотрит на него, и Джерард уверен, что тот думает, что он сумасшедший, поэтому он даже не заботится о том, что исправляет его.

— На самом деле, я сшил его, — в этот момент Фрэнк разрывает обёртку, и, когда в его руках оказываются маленькие голубые, почти что полностью кружевные прозрачные трусики, Джерард хочет умереть. — Ты определённо должен подарить их своей девушке.

— У меня нет девушки, —отвечает Фрэнк, не поднимая глаз от кружевного бюстгальтера из комплекта. — Это удивительно. Ты сделал это своими руками? Ты — дизайнер нижнего белья? Ты должен работать в Виктории Сикрет.

— Нет, я просто... просто рисую эскизы женской одежды. В большинстве своём для развлечения, — Джерард смущённо переминается с ноги на ногу. — Я могу подарить тебе что-нибудь другое. Мне кажется, я разрушил для тебя всего тайного Санту.

— Нет! — восклицает Фрэнк. — Я хочу забрать этот набор, если ты не возражаешь.

— Эм, ладно, я не против, — прерывисто отвечает Джерард.

— Отлично, — говорит Фрэнк, широко улыбаясь, положив нижнее бельё обратно в упаковку. — О, и ты обязательно должен заглянуть на ужин как-нибудь. Я хочу услышать всё о твоём увлечении.

— Ладно, — повторяет Джерард, чувствуя, как его щёки вновь заливаются краской, но в этот раз потому что он думает, что Фрэнк или же классный парень из книжного магазина через дорогу только что пригласил его на свидание.

— Здорово! Как насчёт завтрашнего вечера? И ты должен принести свой рождественский подарок. О, чувак, я не могу дождаться, как приду домой и покажу это Гранту. Ему понравится. Это лучший тайный Санта за всю мою жизнь, — говорит Фрэнк, широко улыбаясь в то время, как улыбка сползает с лица Джерарда.

— Кто такой Грант? — спрашивает Джерард, пытаясь скрыть разочарование в голосе, но проваливаясь в этом.

— Мой жених, — радостно отвечает Фрэнк, кажется, и не замечая дрожащие губы Джерарда.

— Ну, на самом деле, если подумать, я не знаю, смогу ли прийти на обед...

— Ну же, пожалуйста. Грант определённо захочет увидеть тебя после того, как узнает о подарке, — Фрэнк указывает на переупакованное бельё у себя в руке. — И я хочу узнать тебя получше. Ты не так часто приходишь ко мне в магазин, как девочки, да и после того, как я видел, как Майя месяцами красовалась в твоей одежде, я хочу поговорить с тобой, потому что у тебя, кажется, настоящий талант. Я не приму отказа. Если ты не можешь прийти завтра, тогда можно организовать это послезавтра или днём позже. Мне всё равно, хоть в Рождество, я хочу пригласить тебя на ужин на этой неделе.

— Значит, завтра, — наконец, Джерард соглашается. Фрэнк широко улыбается и даёт ему адрес, добавляя, что они обычно садятся за стол в семь.

— И приноси свой подарок, — напоминает ему Фрэнк перед тем, как извиниться и направиться к собственному месту работы. Джерард даже не знает, где его подарок, а когда находит его, то не остаётся времени его открыть.

*

Джерард звонит в дверь в половину седьмого следующим вечером, в одной руке сжимая бутылку красного вина, потому что он ненавидит заявляться в гости с пустыми руками. Фрэнк открывает дверь; он выглядит чертовски горячо в этом тёмного цвета худи поверх футболки с V-образным вырезом.

— Ты пришёл! Привет, проходи. Добро пожаловать, — говорит Фрэнк, перебирая всевозможные приветствия, а затем наклоняется к Джерарду и утягивает его внутрь. Он вручает бутылку Фрэнку, который улыбается и произносит. — Отлично, спасибо, — и Джерард слегка расслабляется, скидывая с ног ботинки, а с плеч — куртку, которая тут же испаряется.

— Давай я помогу тебе, — говорит голос с отчётливым шотландским акцентом позади Джерарда. Тот поворачивается, и от представшей картины приходит в лёгкий шок, когда узнаёт Гранта, о котором и говорил Фрэнк. Затем всё в его голове переключается, потому что высокий, лысый и, кажется, шотландского происхождения мужчина и есть, скорее всего, — Грант Моррисон. И не то чтобы Джерард задрот, но он читает добрую часть его комиксов и всегда, когда видит фотографии Моррисона, восхищается тем, как тот одевается.

В этот вечер на Гранте не надета рубашка из какого-нибудь необычного материала — всего лишь обычная футболка, и Джерарду приходится убедиться дважды, что это действительно он.

— Привет. Спасибо. У вас действительно прекрасный дом, — Джерард, наконец, вспоминает о вежливости после пары секунд, потому что, когда он нервничает, а кровь в ушах чертовски сильно стучит, его мозг работает на гиперскорости, и...

Джерард в действительности отдал собственноручно сделанное женское бельё парню Гранта Моррисона. Тем более, жениху, вспоминает Джерард слова Фрэнка. Джерард глубоко вздыхает и просто надеется, что сможет пережить этот вечер, не сильно себя опозорив. Фрэнк исчезает в дверях, а Грант увлекает Джерарда за собой, говоря ему что-то, но Джерард его не слышит, потому что слишком уж увлечён большой уютной кухней. Там не так много рождественских украшений, но Джерард ничего не говорит об этом. Может, лишь кухня так скудно украшена?

Фрэнк открыл бутылку вина и вручает Джерарду бокал, а затем поднимает крышку кастрюли на плите и помешивает содержимое перед тем, как уменьшить температуру. 

— Надеюсь, ты не против вегетарианской кухни. У тебя ведь нет никакой аллергии? Я должен был спросить об этом раньше...

— Нет, всё в порядке. У меня нет аллергии, только... —прямо в этот момент Джерард чувствует, как что-то прижимается к его ноге, а затем следует мурчащий звук и требовательное «мяу», — только кошки, — завершает Джерард, смотря на серую, слегка полноватую кошку, которая смотрит на него в ответ так, будто тот оскорбил её чувства.

— О, нет проблем, — говорит Грант перед тем, как наклониться и взять кошку на руки. Он чешет её за ушком, и мурчание тут же усиливается. — Пойдём найдём твою сестру и устроим вам лежбище в прачечной, — Грант уходит, и Джерард изо всей силы старается представить, что щекочущее ощущение в носу — лишь его воображение. 

— Сколько у вас кошек? — спрашивает Джерард немного неловко, но Фрэнк, кажется, не замечает, либо ему всё равно.

— Всего две. Мне больше нравятся собаки, но у Гранта были кошки ещё до меня, а я не настолько засранец, чтобы пара животных преграждали мне путь кое к чему поважнее, — Фрэнк пожимает плечами, и Джерард кивает ему. Затем он идёт к холодильнику, чтобы достать что-то снизу, но, вероятно, он не может найти это, потому что задерживается там достаточно долго. Джерард должен отвернуться, он это знает, но затем Фрэнк наклоняется, и его футболка открывает спину в то время, как джинсы уже чуть сползли. Джерард узнал бы эти голубые кружева где угодно.

Почти сразу же Грант возвращается на кухню, и Джерард отрывает взгляд так быстро, как только может, не желая быть пойманным за рассматриванием задницы Фрэнка. Грант ничего не говорит, лишь подходит к Фрэнку сзади и одёргивает футболку и худи на место.

— Что ты ищешь?

— Оливки, — говорит Фрэнк, выпрямляясь. Сперва он смотрит на Гранта, который бормочет что-то о том, что уже положил оливки. Затем Фрэнк поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Джерарда; он выглядит польщённым или взволнованным, будто знает, что Джерард всё видел и что это сводит его с ума.

— Ты в порядке, Джерард?

— Ага, — не дыша, говорит Джерард и осушает свой стакан. — У вас можно где-нибудь покурить?

— Да, на заднем крыльце, — говорит Фрэнк, а затем продолжает, — подожди, я покажу, — когда понимает, что Джерард без понятия, как туда добраться.

Джерард не думает, что Фрэнк собирается остаться с ним, но тот закрывает за собой дверь, пока Джерард зажигает сигарету и достаёт старенькую пепельницу.

— Ну, — произносит Фрэнк, пока Джерард делает несколько глубоких затяжек, в действительности желая, чтобы никотин подействовал и, наконец, расслабил его.

— Ну, — отвечает Джерард, — вижу, тебе понравился твой подарок на Рождество.

Глаза Фрэнка загораются.

— Да, понравился, он мне очень нравится, — он берёт сигарету из рук Джерарда и затягивается, а затем помещает её меж его губ. — А тебе он понравился? На мне? — Фрэнк выдыхает дым в лицо Джерарду. Тот в это время понимает, что то, что когда ты перестаёшь дышать, перестаёшь и думать, — правда, потому что он попросту снова берёт сигарету и произносит:

— Да.

Фрэнк так близок, что он может его поцеловать, и тот улыбается, и Джерард может почувствовать, как сердце буквально вырывается из его груди, хотя они даже не касаются друг друга. 

— Ты принёс _свой_ подарок от тайного Санты? — его глаза озорно блестят, и Джерарду интересно, какое вообще отношение это имеет к ситуации.

— Да, я... Он в кармане. В пальто.

— Отлично, — лицо Фрэнка ещё на несколько секунд задерживается на допустимом для поцелуя расстоянии, но затем он делает шаг назад. — Скорее всего, ужин уже готов.

— Да, — Джерард делает последнюю затяжку, а затем тушит сигарету о пепельницу. Он слегка склоняет голову от недоумения и желания знать, чего же хочет Фрэнк, потому что это вопиющее поддразнивание — попросту пытка.

Он уже почти что склонен думать, что девчонки или Майки попросту подшутили над ним. Джерард входит в столовую, идя в нескольких шагах от Фрэнка, как раз в тот момент, как он подходит и целует Гранта, впиваясь в его рубашку и удерживая того на месте. Это не убеждает Джерарда в том, что всё происходящее — не шутка, но он вполне уверен, что их отношения не подставные. Но это не мешает ему понять, что Фрэнк флиртовал с ним. 

Они садятся за стол, и Джерард прикрывается едой, чтобы не вступать в беседу. Вместо разговоров он попросту слушает милый диалог Фрэнка и Гранта, пока их самих не настигает тишина. Джерард чувствует, что должен что-нибудь сказать.

— Мм, сколько, вы говорите, вы уже вместе? — Джерард лишь может постучать себе по голове за такой дибильный вопрос, но это единственное, что приходит ему на ум.

— Около четырёх лет, — буквально сияя, говорит Фрэнк. — Я только-только начал работать в книжном магазине, когда Грант устроил там автограф-сессию, и мне пришлось наливать всем кофе и принимать заказы на обед. Ну, знаешь, вся эта рабская работа, довольно-таки...

— И он действительно достойно продержался целый день, — вставляет Грант. — Но когда я ушёл, я забыл свою куртку, а когда пришёл забрать её...

— Я спешно собирался домой, пил кофе со льдом и, конечно же, не заметил, как Грант вернулся, поэтому...

— Всё закончилось тем, что я весь был в этом кофе со льдом, — завершает Грант.

— Это было ужасно, — добавляет Фрэнк. — Я ещё никогда в жизни не был в такой неловкой ситуации, а потом... Потом Грант начал извиняться и предложил купить мне новый кофе, но я отказался.

— Потом я предложил ему ужин, но он снова отказался, поэтому я предложил возместить мою оплошность обедом в другой день, на что получил очередное «нет». Поэтому мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как снова предложить ему кофе, — Грант увлечённо улыбается воспоминаниям.

— У меня ушло так много времени, чтобы понять, что он на самом деле звал меня на свидание, — Фрэнк слегка укоризненно по отношению к самому себе закатывает глаза, но затем смотрит на Гранта, и у Джерарда появляется ощущение, будто он вмешивается во что-то настолько личное и персональное.

— Это всё так мило, будто в кино, — Джерард выносит вердикт, и Фрэнк усмехается.

— Всё на самом деле почти так и было. Только без этих драматичных вставок, где всё к чертям рушится, кто-нибудь изменяет и преподносит в подарок ребёнка, или кто-нибудь умирает прямо после примирения, — Джерард ничего не может поделать с уколом вины в груди, когда Фрэнк упоминает измену, потому что он попросту не может понять, чего от него хочет Фрэнк.

Они почти сразу же после заканчивают трапезу, и Джерард извиняется и идёт в туалет, а затем чувствует необходимость снова покурить, поэтому вновь идёт на заднее крыльцо. Вначале он немного теряется и заходит в гостиную, где стоит простая, но довольно приятно украшенная ёлочка, которая и составляет ту большую часть немногочисленных украшений дома. В конце концов, он находит выход, и по прошествии пары минут к нему присоединяется Фрэнк.

— Курить так много вредно для здоровья, — говорит он, а затем добавляет. — Десерт почти готов.

— Обычно я не курю так много, —начинает Джерард, желая объясниться, но в действительности не хочет говорить, что чувствует нечто странное по отношению к Фрэнку.

— Я заставляю тебя нервничать, Джерард? — Фрэнк подходит ближе и так же, как в прошлый раз забирает сигарету из руки Джерарда, но в этот раз он попросту бросает её в пепельницу. Фрэнк сейчас так близко, что Джерард может ощутить его дыхание у себя на подбородке.

— Да, — говорит Джерард, и Фрэнк, усмехнувшись, придвигается, будто для поцелуя, но Джерард делает шаг назад. Он оказывается у перил, где Фрэнк попросту может снова загнать его в угол.

— Слушай, я тебя не знаю. Я не знаю, какие у вас с Грантом отношения. И я действительно, блять, не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь.

Прямо когда Джерард заканчивает свою речь, дверь открывается, и из дома выходит Грант, буквально ошеломляя Джерарда.

— Думаю, то, чего мы хотим, достаточно очевидно, — говорит Фрэнк, вновь подходя и уже цепляясь пальцем за шлёвку джинсов.

— На самом деле, нет, — отвечает Джерард, ощущая себя загнанным в угол, пока его глаза бегают от Фрэнка к Гранту и обратно. — Я имею в виду, всё дошло до того момента, когда я могу предположить, но...

— Но ты согласился прийти и принёс то, что получил от тайного Санты. Что же ты думал, произойдёт? — спрашивает Фрэнк, будто Джерард — самые глупый идиот на свете, которого он только встречал.

— Какое это вообще имеет отношение к происходящему? Вы продолжаете спрашивать насчёт моего подарка, но у меня даже не нашлось времени открыть его, — Фрэнк слегка ослабляет хватку на джинсах Джерарда.

— Оу, — Фрэнк выглядит смущённым, и, когда Джерард переводит взгляд на Гранта, тот выглядит так, будто изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться. — Что ж, я ненавижу спойлерить, но дело в том, что Джамия покупала тебе подарок и сказала, что там, и... В общем, это презервативы.

Наступает время Джерарда произнести «оу» и почувствовать смущение.

— Ну, по крайней мере, это объясняет, почему ты так неловко чувствовал себя весь вечер, — произносит Грант после пары минут молчания.

— Да, я... я и понятия не имел, что происходит, — говорит Джерард. — Извините.

— Не извиняйся. Я должен был всё прояснить. Должен был сказать _открыть_ подарок до того, как ты пришёл к нам, — Фрэнк слегка невинно улыбается, и Джерард чувствует себя лучше.

— Ну, и чем ты теперь хочешь заняться? — спрашивает Грант. — Мы можем вернуться в дом, испробовать десерт, запив его кофе, немного выпить, а затем вызвать такси до твоего дома.

— Или? — спрашивает Джерард, поворачиваясь к Гранту. Он удивлён, когда на его вопрос отвечает Фрэнк, шепча прямо ему на ухо:

— Или ты можешь поцеловать меня. А потом мы возьмём твой рождественский подарок, вскроем его и используем по назначению, — Джерард всё ещё смотрит на Гранта, который пялится на него в ответ; его глаза глубокие и тёмные. Под этим взглядом и дыханием Фрэнка около уха, Джерарду тяжело сосредоточиться на чём бы то ни было, кроме желания просто взять и прыгнуть с ними обоими в кровать. Помимо его непривычной одежды, Джерард никогда раньше не задумывался о Гранте или его внешнем виде, но теперь, когда он здесь, парень осознает, насколько он привлекателен. Фрэнк же, в свою очередь, всегда был некой недоступной влюблённостью. Нет смысла отрицать его красоту. 

Джерард поворачивается лицом к Фрэнку, и затем ему остаётся преодолеть всего-то ничего, и он уже прижимается к губам Фрэнка. Вначале его губы практически девственные, пока Фрэнк не берёт верх и не начинает раздвигать губы Джерарда языком, пока тот не приоткрывает рот и не позволяет ему скользнуть внутрь. Руки Фрэнка путешествуют по груди Джерарда, и тот практически забывает, что Грант всё ещё здесь, пока не чувствует груз третьей руки на спине. Он судорожно хватает ртом воздух и отстраняется, а затем снова задыхается, когда видит, что Грант наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Фрэнка.

— Я... я никогда, — начинает свою речь Джерард, и парочка тут же прекращает целоваться. — Я никогда не делал ничего подобного. С... с двумя людьми.

— Не волнуйся насчёт этого, — говорит Фрэнк и целует его снова. — Всё просто. Как на мотоцикле прокатиться.

— Скорее на машине, — добавляет Грант. — Ручная коробка передач, — Джерард хочет посмеяться над этим, но смешок застревает у него в горле, когда Грант целует его. Одна его рука уверенно покоится на его шее, пока его губы настойчиво исследуют губы Джерарда. Фрэнк начинает целовать его шею, и Джерард думает, что он сейчас упадёт, но хватки обоих парней, — Гранта и Фрэнка — уверенные и сильные, не дают ему упасть.

— Здесь довольно-таки прохладно, не думаешь? — спрашивает Грант, когда разрывает поцелуй. Джерард в силах только кивнуть, пока Фрэнк согласно шепчет что-то у его шеи. — Вы двое должны подняться наверх. Я только достану десерт из духовки и проверю кошек.

— Да, — говорит Фрэнк, — не задерживайся долго, или мы начнём без тебя, — Фрэнк тащит Джерарда внутрь и незамедлительно скидывает свой худи. Тогда Джерард и понимает, что у Фрэнка под очень плотной, очень белой футболкой с глубоким V-образным вырезом что-то есть. Вначале он думает, что это просто татуировки, потому что у него их просто дочерта, но это определённо голубое кружево.

— Ты надел и бюстгальтер, — в лоб констатирует Джерард, и Фрэнк ухмыляется ему.

— Да. Видишь, мне действительно очень понравился подарок от моего тайного Санты. А теперь настало время тебе насладиться своим.

Джерард достаёт маленькую упаковку из кармана своего пальто и не тратит времени зря, разрывая её.

— Оу, они со вкусом, — взволнованно говорит Фрэнк, и Джерард смеётся. — И они разные.

— Что ж, это отлично. Я ненавижу банановые. Не хочу быть в непонятках от того, что у меня во рту, — Джерард подразумевает шутку, но в глазах Фрэнка загорается этот настойчивый взгляд, и он прижимает того к входной двери.

— Тогда ты должен оставить их для меня, потому что я не останусь в непонятках, — Джерард не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому он целует Фрэнка и отпускает свои руки на волю. Одну руку он кладёт на грудь Фрэнка, где может почувствовать ткань с голубым кружевом сквозь тонкий материал футболки Фрэнка, а другой скользит вниз, пока не настигает ремня его джинс. Он просовывает под них два пальца, находит резинку трусиков и слегка поддевает её, отчего Фрэнк громко выдыхает прямо ему в рот.

— Ты носишь бельё, сделанное мной, — говорит Джерард слегка недоверчиво. Он и представить не мог, что кружевные трусики и бюстгальтер, над которыми он провёл часы с иголкой в руках, оставляя такие мелкие детали, что их, скорее, можно было почувствовать, а не увидеть, будут надеты на парня. Парня, с которым он собирался переспать.

— Гранту оно так понравилось, что он хотел, чтобы я надел его прошлой ночью, — шепчет Фрэнк, наклоняясь так близко, что его губы слегка касаются уха Джерарда, — но я хотел подождать, хотел приберечь их до сегодняшней ночи, чтобы ты смог увидеть.

Джерард хочет ответить, хочет сказать, что он хочет увидеть, увидеть всё: как красив Фрэнк в этом кружеве, но в голове становится пусто, когда рядом с ними появляется Грант.

— Я думал, что сказал вам идти наверх, — говорит он, и Фрэнк смеётся.

— Так и есть, но мы... — Фрэнк оставляет оборванную фразу в воздухе, когда переводит взгляд на Джерарда, который облизывает губы, — отвлеклись.

— Могу представить, — Грант шепчет так тихо, что Джерард думает, что вообще не сможет его услышать. Он прижимается к шее Фрэнка и скользит рукой вниз по груди, а затем и животу Фрэнка. Джерард ничего не может поделать и снова чувствует себя третьим лишним. Когда только они с Фрэнком были здесь, Джерард думал, что всё было в порядке: конечно, он раньше ничего подобного не делал, но, когда в сборе все трое, Джерард не знает, куда себя деть. Он даже не знает, что будет _нормально_ сделать. Он смотрит на то, как они целуются, кажется, уже целую вечность, пока он не издаёт тихий непреднамеренный звук.

Они отрываются друг от друга, и Джерард уже готов извиниться, когда Грант поворачивается к нему и манит его к себе одним лишь взглядом. И вот они уже целуются, и этот поцелуй другой, нежели тот, что был на улице, и он кардинально отличается от поцелуя с Фрэнком минутой назад. Поцелуй Гранта жёсткий и резкий, ещё более изнурительный, нежели с Фрэнком. Грант проходится рукой по промежности Джерарда, и тот стонет, прижимаясь к нему ещё ближе.

Грант отстраняется, и Джерард открывает глаза, осознавая, что Фрэнка нет нигде поблизости.

— Пошли, — говорит Грант, утаскивая Джерарда в направлении лестницы. Джерард лишь мимолётно сомневается, неуверенный, сможет ли он пережить это, будучи не съеденным показной тревогой заживо. — Не беспокойся, милый, мы хорошо позаботимся о тебе, — Грант шепчет ему на ухо, и Джерард вздыхает и начинает свой путь наверх.

Их спальня огромная, а кровать — самая большая из всех, которые довелось видеть Джерарду. Кстати, это имеет значение, потому что он почти что уверен, что он не первый, кого они приглашают к себе, поэтому большая кровать не стоит зря. Джерард кладёт упаковку презервативов со вкусом на тумбочку, а затем в дверях, которые ведут либо в ванную, либо в кладовую, появляется Фрэнк. Скорее всего, это первое, потому что джинсы Фрэнка расстёгнуты, и голубые кружева теперь видно ещё больше.

Грант закрывает за ними дверь и прижимается к Джерарду сзади; его руки направляются прямо к его талии, задирают футболку и пробираются под неё. Джерард пытается расстегнуть ремень и снять майку, но Фрэнк подходит ближе и убирает его руки. Вместо этого Джерард кладёт руки на грудь Фрэнка и задирает его майку, чтобы почувствовать его кожу и кружева под пальцами.

— Ты такой красивый, — почти что мурлычет Фрэнк, — такой одетый. Да, Грант?

— Это можно легко исправить, — жарко выдыхает Грант в его ухо, а затем легко прикусывает его. — Я бы лучше взглянул на тебя без одежды, — Джерард согласно мычит, и Фрэнк, наконец, расправляется с пуговицами на рубашке Джерарда и стягивает её. Фрэнк прижимаются к ключице Джерарда, облизывая и посасывая её в то время, как руки Гранта поднимаются к груди Джерарда, играя с его сосками. Как только у Джерарда освобождаются руки, он притягивает Фрэнка для поцелуя. А пока они целуются, руки Гранта опускаются к джинсам Джерарда и начинают их расстёгивать.

Джерард слегка возбудился, когда понял, что Фрэнк в том белье, которое он ему подарил. И ещё на улице это было сложно игнорировать. 

— Вы оба слишком одеты, — замечает Джерард, когда они спускают его джинсы вместе с боксёрами на пол, так что он может переступить через них.

— Ага, сделай что-нибудь насчёт этого, — Фрэнк делает шаг к кровати и садится на неё. — Ты собираешься устраивать для меня представление, или что?

— Эм, чт... — заикается Джерард, внезапно осознавая, что в комнате они втроём и что он — единственный, кто полностью раздет, а Фрэнк наблюдает за ним. Грант огибает его и целует, и только тогда Джерард вспоминает, что нужно дышать. Грант отрывается на пару секунд, чтобы снять рубашку через голову, и Джерарду так хочется положить руки на грудь Гранту, хочется почувствовать обнажённую кожу, поиграть с его сосками и проложить дорожку вниз по его животу. Но чего он хочет ещё сильнее, так это чтобы Грант снял штаны. Их легко расстегнуть, и они упали бы на пол сами по себе. Джерард слышит шелестение со стороны кровати, но он не может оторваться от того, что делает, не может оторвать взгляда от возбуждённой плоти Гранта, пока стягивает его боксёры. 

— Блять, — шепчет он, и Грант смеётся прямо ему на ухо.

Джерард целует его, прижимается ближе и не хочет останавливаться, но Фрэнк издаёт нетерпеливый звук с кровати. Они оба оборачиваются, и Джерарду кажется, что он сейчас сойдёт с ума, потому что... блять. На Фрэнке нет ничего, кроме кружевных трусиков и бюстгальтера ; он растянулся на кровати, будто бы на экране, будто бы ему нравится, что они смотрят, и будто он знает, что это сводит их с ума.

Джерард не двигается. Он хочет... Он хочет больше всего на свете залезть на кровать к Фрэнку, поцеловать его, прикоснуться к нему и... Но прямо позади него стоит Грант и, по крайней мере в голове Джерарда, Фрэнк принадлежит ему. Когда Грант сдвигается с места, Джерард до сих пор прибит к полу, наблюдая, как они целуются, трогают друг друга и шепчут то, чего Джерард не может разобрать.

— Почему ты всё ещё стоишь там?

Джерард открывает рот, но оттуда не вырывается ни единого звука.

— Мы не приглашали тебя, поэтому ты будешь стоять там, такой чертовски горячий, и наблюдать, как мы занимаемся сексом без тебя? Иди к нам, — Джерард не может спорить с Фрэнком, особенно когда он в таком виде, поэтому он забирается на кровать и следует за хваткой Гранта и Фрэнка, пока не садится между бёдер Фрэнка. — Поцелуй меня, — говорит Фрэнк, и, когда Джерард подчиняется, Грант целует его плечо и шепчет:

— Прекрати сдерживаться. Прекрати сомневаться в себе. Делай то, что хочется.

Губы Фрэнка такие горячие и влажные по сравнению с его, такие нежные и податливые, будто он готов разрешить Джерарду делать то, что он желает. Он ловит руки Фрэнка и заводит их за его голову, прижимая к подушке. Фрэнк может вырваться, если захочет, Джерард в этом уверен, но он не убирает руки, даже когда Джерард вовсе отпускает их. Он исследует его руки, затем грудь и живот своими губами и руками, убирая с дороги тонкую ткань, чтобы в самом деле добраться до его груди. Фрэнк тихо стонет, когда его сосок оказывается у Джерарда во рту, и тот не может подавить желания укусить его.

Он чувствует руку позади у себя на шее и оборачивается, видя, что это Грант. Он сам взялся за запястья Фрэнка и держит их, наклонившись к нему за поцелуем. Перед тем, как продолжить, он пару секунд наблюдает за ними, а затем спускает вниз и вниз, и вниз, пока снова не натыкается на кружева. Фрэнк вскидывает бёдра, когда чувствует разгорячённое дыхание Джерарда на своём члене. Джерард пробегает языком по линии трусиков и заносит руку, чтобы освободить его там, где они сидят слишком туго.

— Я был почти уверен, что это я отсосу тебе, а не наоборот, — говорит Фрэнк, и Джерард поднимает на него глаза.

— Мы ничего не решали, — говорит Джерард, продвигаясь всё ниже и обводя языком все кружева.

— Блять, — задыхается Фрэнк, а затем произносит, — я решил это прямо сейчас.

— Ты уверен, что ты в том положении, что можешь это сделать? — дразнит его Джерард и чувствует себя ещё более уверенным, когда Грант тихонько хихикает. — Отсюда это выглядит так, будто это я отсосу тебе.

— Виденье может быть обманчиво, — говорит Фрэнк и ещё до того, как Джерард может осознать, садится, меняя их позиции равно на противоположные, прижимая Джерарда к матрацу.

— Если ты так сильно хотел мой член, мог бы просто спросить, — говорит Джерард, всё ещё пытаясь поддразнить его, но знает, что проиграл в тот момент, когда Фрэнк вжимается в него, и тот не может сдержать стона.

— Я спрашиваю сейчас, — Фрэнк тянется вниз и сжимает член Джерарда, и тот лишь кивает. Затем он ждёт, смотря на Фрэнка, который целуется с Грантом, который после исчезает из его поля зрения. Фрэнк тянется за презервативами и достаёт один. Он разрывает индивидуальную упаковку зубами, пока медленно водит рукой вдоль всей длины Джерарда, вверх и вниз, вверх-вниз, время от времени совершая круговое движение большим пальцем вокруг головки. Джерард думает, что не продержится долго, и, когда Фрэнк начинает натягивать презерватив зубами, он почти уверен в этом.

— Блять, блять, Фрэнк, — Джерард неосознанно сжимает пальцы на ногах, а ногтями он впивается в руки, сжимая их в кулаки, едва ли сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить. Джерард открывает глаза — он даже не помнит, когда прикрыл их, — и снова видит Гранта, который склоняется прямо за Фрэнком и слегка приподнимает его бёдра с кровати. — Блять, — вновь повторяет Джерард, когда видит лубрикант в его руках.

Фрэнк отрывается от члена Джерарда, едва ли начав своё дело, и Джерард, протестуя, открывает рот. Но стон, вырвавшийся изо рта Фрэнка, даёт ему понять, почему тот оторвался от него.

— Грант, ещё, — Фрэнк прижался лицом к бедру Джерарда и слабо обхватил основание его члена, и всё его тело выгнулось, когда Грант добавил ещё один палец. Джерард наклоняется и касается его головы, слегка потягивая его за волосы, когда Фрэнк подаётся назад к прикосновениям. Он на секунду встречает взгляд Гранта, а затем опускает глаза туда, где в воздухе зависли приподнятые бёдра Фрэнка; на нём всё ещё надето голубое кружево. 

Ещё несколько минут он наблюдает, как пальцы Гранта то входят, то выходят из него и время от времени проходятся по длине его члена. Он снова встречается взглядом с Грантом, когда тот входит во Фрэнка. Член Джерард дёргается, потому что, блять, это самое горячее и одновременно странное, во что он когда-либо ввязывался. Даже в своих самых сокровенных мечтах он никогда не приходил к такому сценарию. Он возбуждён так, как никогда ещё не был, и твёрд, как камень. Всё, что он может делать, так это смотреть, как Фрэнк насаживается на член Гранта, и слушать приглушённые звуки, вырывающиеся из горла Фрэнка с каждым размеренным толчком.

Затем Джерард больше не может терпеть.

— Мне показалось, или ты собирался отсосать у меня? — он медленно поднимает голову Фрэнка за подбородок, пока их глаза не встречаются, и без какого-либо остроумного ответа Фрэнк принимается за дело. Джерард смотрит в глаза Гранту, и он на секунду благодарен, что вовремя остановился, потому что когда толчки становятся всё сильнее, Фрэнк стонет громче вокруг члена Джерарда, отчего по всему его телу бегут мурашки, заставляя его откидывать голову.

Рот Фрэнка по ощущениям такой узкий и идеальный, и каждый раз, как он стонет, Джерард впивается пальцами ног в простыни. Одна рука Фрэнка покоится на его члене, а другая находится дальше между его ног, прижимаясь кончиками пальцев ко входу, отчего Джерард громко стонет, вскидывая бёдра от кровати. Джерард уже очень близок, и всё, о чём он может думать, так это об узком ротике Фрэнка вокруг головки его члена и о безошибочных звуках шлепков кожи о кожу, которые всё нарастают, когда Грант начинает вбиваться во Фрэнка всё сильнее и быстрее.

— Я долго не продержусь, — шепчет Джерард, опустив взгляд на Фрэнка, который прикрывает глаза и начинает лишь усиленнее сосать. Его рука сжалась в кулак на члене Джерарда, и тот поднимает глаза на Гранта и думает, что приоткрытый рот и блаженное выражение его лица, скорее всего, отражаются на его собственном. Он чувствует тянущее чувство в животе, когда кончает. Он рад, что на нём есть презерватив, потому что независимо от того, сглотнул бы Фрэнк или нет, он всё равно чувствовал бы себя неуверенно. Фрэнк ещё несколько минут продолжает отсасывать ему, затем отстраняется, но лишь для того, чтобы сменить рот на руку, пока это уже невыносимо, и Джерарду приходится сказать, чтобы он остановился.

Фрэнк выглядит так, будто сейчас подберётся к Джерарду и одарит его безрассудным и жарким поцелуем, и тот так сильно хочет этого, так отчаянно желает, но затем Грант, кажется, усиливает хватку и резко притягивает Фрэнка к себе. Тот стонет, громко и так идеально. Грант обхватывает его, его руки следуют по его груди к животу, а затем одна из них спускается к члену Фрэнка, который всё ещё, как думает Джерард, заключён в кружеве. Он думает, что ткань попросту не выдержала бы возбуждённой плоти мужчины.

— Нет, я не хочу кончать сейчас, — шепчет Фрэнк, почти умоляя. — Я хочу... Ох, блять, хочу ещё, — он поднимает глаза на Джерарда, который содрогается под его взглядом, думая о том, что ему придётся отсасывать Фрэнку. Грант кончает секундой позже, и то, как Фрэнк берёт одной рукой его лицо, кажется таким интимным, таким милым и нежным, что Джерард ничего не может поделать и чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, будто он _снова_ третий лишний. Он несколько минут наблюдает за тем, как они попросту лежат щекой к щеке, пока Грант не отстраняется, за чем следуют лёгкие вздохи обоих любовников.

Фрэнк поворачивается и забирается на руки к Гранту, и они целуются, кажется, целую вечность. Джерард использует это время, чтобы снять почти что забытый презерватив со своего члена, завязывает его и оставляет на тумбочке на пока, но, когда Фрэнк издаёт кроткий нетерпеливый звук, он полностью забывает о нём.

— А теперь, красавчик, чего хочешь ты? — спрашивает Грант, и Фрэнк смотрит на него несколько мгновений, а затем поворачивается и смотрит на Джерарда, быстро слезая с колен Гранта.

— Ты же не думал, что мы о тебе забыли, так ведь? — шепчет Фрэнк, подползая к нему, поглаживая его грудь и бока.

— Ни на секунду, — шепчет Джерард в ответ, хотя сам думал, что Грант и Фрэнк были в своём отдельном мирке буквально пару секунд назад.

— Отлично, — говорит Фрэнк, и Джерард притягивает его для поцелуя, ощущая себя отвергнутым и нуждающимся, но, когда руки Фрэнка скользят вниз по его телу и вновь оказываются у его входа, он понимает, что хотел не такого внимания. Он чрезмерно чувствителен, уже кончив один раз, и ничего не может поделать, когда стон срывается с его губ. — Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Фрэнк, а затем. — Хочешь большего?

— Да, — выдыхает Джерард, когда Фрэнк входит в него одними лишь кончиками пальцев.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя. Хочешь этого?

— Да, — Джерард запускает руки в волосы Фрэнка и жёстко целует его, не отпуская, пока Фрэнк не прикусывает его губу.

— Тогда наслаждайся, — говорит Фрэнк и садится, заводя руки за спину и расстёгивая бюстгальтер. Он борется с застёжкой пару секунд, отчего Джерард смеётся, и, в конце концов, Грант приходит ему на помощь. Трусики снять куда легче, и, когда всё сделано, Джерард не может отвести взгляда от Фрэнка. Его возбуждённая плоть выглядит сногсшибательно, он полностью твёрд. Его член такой тёмный, что отливает почти что фиолетовым, а головка блестит от выделившейся смазки. Джерард облизывает губы и слегка подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда слышит рядом с собой голос Гранта.

— Он такой прекрасный, не так ли? — Джерард на секунду поднимает глаза на Гранта, а затем снова переводит взгляд на Фрэнка. Он следует за красными линиями, оставленными от слишком плотного белья, которое было надето на нём всю ночь; в его глазах читается желание пройтись по ним языком.

— Да, — шепчет он. — Вы оба, — он раздвигает ноги, чтобы Фрэнку было удобнее, и смотрит на Гранта, который целует его. Фрэнк проникает в него пальцем, и Джерард стонет. Он чувствует, как его член снова напрягается, и думает, что снова может возбудиться, по крайней мере, надеется. Он продолжает целовать Гранта в то время, как Фрэнк добавляет ещё один палец. Он чувствует, как Грант одной рукой скользит по его груди и сжимает сосок между большим и указательным пальцем, а моментом позже он ощущает другой сосок во рту у Фрэнка, пока его пальцы размеренно продолжают входить и выходить.

— Блять, Фрэнк.

— Ты готов? Потому что я не могу больше ждать, — Грант разрывает поцелуй, и Джерард смотрит на Фрэнка, кивая. Фрэнк убирает пальцы и берёт презерватив без вкуса и основательно надевает его. Джерард наблюдает за ним, покорно ожидая, и переводит взгляд от Фрэнка к Гранту и наоборот, чувствуя себя не на своём месте. Всё это не похоже на то, что было раньше, когда он не знал, что делать, потому что были только они двое, но даже скорее его положение заставляет ощущать себя в чьей-то власти, практически беззащитным.

— Эй, мы можем... — начинает он, но голос выходит сдавленным. Фрэнк смотрит на него своим полным упорства и нужды взглядом, но в то же время там есть и уверенность.

— Могу я быть сверху? 

Фрэнк реагирует не сразу, но, когда это происходит, он сходу произносит:

— Да. Да, блять. Отличная идея. Иди сюда, — он притягивает Джерарда к себе на колени и садится, подкладывая ноги под себя. Джерард чувствует, что Грант находится прямо да ним, поэтому он может облокотиться об него. А затем он медленно и аккуратно насаживается на Фрэнка; Грант основательно поддерживает его, пока Фрэнк удерживает его бёдра.

— Аккуратнее, — шепчет Фрэнк, но Джерард думает, _к чёрту всё это._

Он накрывает губы Фрэнка своими и с силой целует его, грязно и требовательно, так, как он бы постеснялся сделать чуть ранее этой же ночью. Фрэнк входит в него полностью, и Джерард то ли полустонет, то ли полухрипит, потому что ощущения чертовски приятные. Он обхватывает шею Фрэнка, желая стать к нему невозможно близко. В этот же момент Грант прижимается к нему сзади, орошая поцелуями его шею и плечи, и у Джерарда снова встаёт.

— Джерард, могу я... — говорит Фрэнк, тяжело дыша где-то около его щеки.

— Ага, да, — он слегка приподнимается, позволяя Фрэнку вновь войти в него, и впервые Джерард думает, что сейчас лишится рассудка. Он выгибается, отбрасывая голову на плечо Гранту, и из него вырываются краткие стоны. Грант крепко обнимает его, поддерживая, пока Фрэнк вбивается в него снова и снова, ловя ритм.

— В тебе так хорошо, Джерард, — Фрэнк целует его ключицу, и Джерард хватает его волосы, а другой рукой обхватывает шею Гранта, с силой заставляя себя разлепить глаза. Губы Гранта кажутся такими горячими, и поцелуй выходит влажным и ленивым, и Джерард не хочет, чтобы это кончалось. Он не хочет, чтобы Фрэнк перестал трахать его, не хочет, чтобы Грант перестал гладить всё его тело; он, скорее, хочет, чтобы Грант обхватил его член и двигал бы по всей длине в унисон с толчками Фрэнка.

— Прикоснись ко мне, — шепчет он, и сперва он думает, что один из них примет на себя роль умника и скажет, что они уже и так касаются к нему, но затем на его члене появляется рука. И как раз в этот момент Фрэнк слегка меняет угол... — Ох, блять.

Фрэнк стонет и вбивается под этим углом ещё несколько раз, и Джерард так быстро подходит к кульминации, что вообще не уверен, поступает ли ещё хоть какая-то кровь к его мозгу. Он не может думать, может только двигаться, сперва вжимаясь в руку Гранта, а затем опускаясь на член Фрэнка, тяжело дыша и слыша свои стоны. Он может почувствовать, как Фрэнк так же близок: он двигается быстрее, его толчки более отрывисты и выбиваются из общего ритма, но это не так важно, потому что Джерард так близок, он почти что на финише, ему лишь нужно...

— Ещё чуть-чуть, пожалуйста, просто, просто ещё чуть-чуть, — шепчет он в шею Гранту, почти что умоляя, так сильно желая кончить вновь. Фрэнк приходит к финишу первый, глубоко и сильно врываясь в него, и это сводит Джерарда с ума. Когда он кончает во второй раз за эту ночь, ему кажется, будто что-то внутри него умерло. Он думает, что отключился на пару секунд, потому что он видит, так это то, как Фрэнк выходит из него, а Грант аккуратно кладёт его на кровать.

— Ты в порядке?

— Мне понадобится минутка, — моргая, говорит Джерард. — Я почти уверен, что со времён колледжа не кончал дважды за такое короткое время, — и только после сказанных слов он понимает, как, должно быть, глупо это звучит для парочки, у которой регулярно проходят секс-марафоны. Но он не может забрать их назад, да и даже если бы мог, в этот момент он уже проваливается в сон.

*

Когда Джерард просыпается, у него во рту сухо, его тело болит, и он чувствует себя, будто после пьянки. Он думает, что отключился ненадолго, максимум на час, но всё ещё удивлён, когда обнаруживает, что Фрэнк и Грант уже проснулись. Фрэнк лежит со стороны Джерарда, повёрнут спиной к нему и лицом к Гранту, и, насколько Джерард может увидеть, они лежат близко друг к другу и перешёптываются о чём-то. Джерард хочет знать, о чём они говорят, потому что это, скорее всего, о нём, поэтому поворачивается набок, думая, что сможет расслышать их.

Это лишь оповещает их о том, что он проснулся, и они перестают говорить, отчего Джерард снова чувствует себя третьим лишним. Фрэнк переворачивается с сонной улыбкой на лице, а Грант опирается на локти и приподнимается, чтобы взглянуть на него через Фрэнка. У Джерарда возникает стойкое ощущение, что ему пора уходить отсюда; его щёки покраснели, и он лишь надеется, что они не заметят этого в темноте.

— Извини, — неуверенно произносит он. — Я должен уйти, да?

— Если ты так хочешь. Я могу вызвать тебе такси, — предлагает Грант, и Джерард слегка расслабляется, но затем вновь напрягается, потому что осознаёт, что у него не будет времени вернуться к своей машине, потому что завтра или же сегодня уже канун Рождества, и он улетает на праздники к семье.

— Или ты можешь остаться, — говорит Фрэнк вот так просто, что заставляет Джерарда задуматься, что, может быть, всё на самом деле просто.

— Думаю, я останусь, — Фрэнк выглядит радостным, но ничего больше не говорит. Грант тоже не произносит ни слова, лишь ложится обратно и обвивает Фрэнка за талию, притягивая его к себе. Джерард думает, что в этом положении они так прекрасны, отчего улыбается, а затем вжимается обратно в подушку и тяжёлое одеяло. Проходит не так много времени, и он уже уходит в мир снов.

*

Когда он просыпается этим утром ещё раз, комната уже освещения яркими солнечными лучами. Он с облегчением обнаруживает, что сейчас ни минутой позже, чем девять пятнадцать, когда он перекатывается на другой край кровати и видит будильник на тумбочке около кровати. Но в то же время он удивлён тому, что он один в комнате.

Он садится, всё ещё ощущая себя измождённым, но не будто он откинется в любую секунду. Всё его тело пронизано приятной болью, и он думает, что может вновь пережить эту ночь лишь по синякам, которые остались на бёдрах от хватки Фрэнка, и по болящим мышцам на спине из-за насаживания на Фрэнка, и... Он потирает сзади шею и морщится, предполагая, что там засос, но он вообще не помнит, от кого он. Он убеждается в этом, когда вылезает из кровати и подходит к зеркалу, висящему на двери, которая, как думает Джерард, ведёт в кладовую. На его шее в паре дюймов от уха красуется почти что круглая тёмно-фиолетовая отметина, и он уже уверен, что её будет непросто спрятать.

Оставшиеся несколько минут он проводит, непонимающе уставившись в пол, потому что его одежды нет там, где они оставили её прошлой ночью. Он чуть более, чем немного смущён, когда вылавливает её взглядом на стуле в углу. Там всё аккуратно повешено — даже носки и нижнее бельё. На стуле также покоится упаковка презервативов. Он по-быстрому одевается, а затем идёт в ванную, чтобы сходить в туалет и умыться. Джерард надеется найти там какую-нибудь косметику, чтобы замазать засос, но на полке ничего нет, и он на самом деле не сильно хочет искать её. Он ненавидит всё вынюхивать.

Спускаясь вниз, он думает, должен ли он уйти или же должен попытаться найти Фрэнка и Гранта и попрощаться. Выходит так, что ему не приходится ничего делать, потому что Фрэнк, должно быть, услышал, как он спускается, и позвал его.

— Эй, Джерард, не хочешь кофе перед уходом?

— Эм, да, если тебе не сложно, — говорит Джерард, заходя на кухню. Там сидит Фрэнк на высоком стуле около столешницы с тарелкой и чашкой кофе.

— Конечно, нет, — Фрэнк спрыгивает со стула и достаёт точно такую же чашку из шкафчика, а затем наливает ему кофе. — Сахар? — спрашивает он и, когда Джерард отвечает «нет», добавляет. — Если хочешь, молоко в холодильнике.

Джерард не хочет кофе с молоком, поэтому попросту садится рядом с Фрэнком, который продолжает уплетать свои промокшие шоколадные шарики.

— Как ты сегодня? — спрашивает он минутой позже, после того, как доедает свой завтрак.

— Да, я в порядке. Просто отлично, — он чувствует, как его щёки заливаются краской, но Фрэнк ничего не говорит. Джерард делает маленький глоток кофе, и он обжигает язык.

— Ты был шикарен прошлой ночью, — говорит Фрэнк, и лицо Джерарда вспыхивает ещё сильнее.

— Спасибо. Ты тоже, — Фрэнк встаёт, берёт тарелку с кружкой и помещает их в посудомоечную машину, которой Джерард неосознанно завидует. Он ненавидит мыть посуду. Затем Фрэнк стоит напротив, по другую сторону от кухонной стойки, лицом к Джерарду, и тот попросту не знает, что сказать. Фрэнк выглядит так, будто искренне заинтересован в том, понравилось ли ему всё прошлой ночью, будто хочет услышать, о чём думает Джерард, а в его голове словно тоненький голосок, желающий рассказать Фрэнку всё, что у него на уме.

Но вместо этого он лишь выплёвывает:

— Как ты... — Джерард едва ли нашёл силы остановить себя.

— Как я — что? —Фрэнк выглядит довольным, но на его лице всё ещё читаются недобрые намерения.

Джерард просто посылает всё к чёрту и всё же спрашивает:

— Прошлой ночью... Как ты мог не кончить? Я имею в виду, ты так долго сдерживался.

Фрэнк смеётся, но не над Джерардом, по крайней мере, тот так не думает.

— Годы практики.

— Вау.

— Ага. Когда я был помоложе, у меня был парень, который и пяти минут продержаться не мог. Я пытался найти решение, делал заметки и запоминал советы, и всё кончилось тем, что сам следовал всем этим советам, — Джерард кивает, и Фрэнк продолжает. — Когда я встретил Гранта, мы перешли на совершенно новый уровень. Мы не боимся работать над собой или друг над другом.

— Верно, — Джерард пару секунд сомневается, но затем понимает, что может задать ещё один вопрос. — Почему ты... Я имею в виду, я достаточно уверен, что я не первый, кого ты...

— Ты имеешь в виду, зачем нам третий? — спрашивает Фрэнк, даже без тени обиды, но слегка нетерпеливо. Джерард кивает. — Знаешь, что большинство спрашивают на следующее утро? — в этот раз Джерард качает головой, и Фрэнк усмехается. — Если я был топом, они практически всегда думают, что мы устраиваем тройнички, чтобы только я мог быть сверху.

— Я так понимаю, это не так?

— Конечно, нет. Это было бы странно, — отвечает Фрэнк.

— Тогда зачем вам это?

— Потому что я люблю наблюдать за ним. Люблю наблюдать, как он дарит наслаждение людям и принимает его, и он чувствует то же самое по отношению ко мне. Может, не прямо-таки то же самое, но, знаешь... Вначале мы пробовали записывать всё на видео, но это заставляло чувствовать меня не в своей тарелке. Поэтому мы купили в спальню это огромное зеркало, но заниматься сексом и смотреть не так уж удобно. Ну, и мы поняли, что нам просто необходим третий на нашей вечеринке, — Джерард даже не знал, что сказать. Чем больше он узнаёт о Фрэнке и Гранте, тем под большим впечатлением остаётся.

— По крайней мере, всё начиналось именно так. Теперь же это попросту развлечение, если мы находим кого-нибудь подходящего.  
Джерард как раз собирается ответить ему, когда бросает взгляд сквозь Фрэнк, видит 10:29 на дисплее микроволновки и понимает, что у него есть всего три часа, чтобы добраться домой, принять душ, собрать вещи и успеть на регистрацию.

— Блять, — произносит он. — Извини, мне нужно бежать. Я улетаю домой на Рождество, и...

— Ой, блять, точно. Джерси, да? — спрашивает Фрэнк, и Джерард кивает. Джерард уже на полпути из кухни, когда он натыкается на одну из кошек, и Фрэнк кричит ему вслед:

—Ой, не хочешь взять с собой немного пирога? Конечно, он вкусный и сладкий, но мы его весь не съедим, да и я не уверен, что у тебя будем время остановиться поесть...

— Думаю, да, звучит неплохо, — отвечает Джерард, переступая через кошку в то время, как та продолжает тереться об его ногу. — Только быстро, ладно? — он обувается, пока кошка всё ещё старается привлечь его внимание, и просто сгребает куртку в охапку, даже не надевая её. Не вытерпев, Джерард возвращается на кухню, чтобы узнать, что же задержало Фрэнка, и едва ли не сбивает его с ног в дверном проёме.

— Я специально пораньше упаковал его для тебя в пластиковый пакет. Это действительно отличный пирог, и если он весь останется у нас, то я весь его съем, растолстею и буду зол сам на себя, так что вот, — Фрэнк широко улыбается, и Джерард понимает, что улыбается ему в ответ, потому что Фрэнк весьма своеобразный парень, который просто не может не нравиться Джерарду. Очень нравиться.

— Спасибо. Давай просто понадеемся, что я не растолстею.

— Уверен, что нет, — говорит Фрэнк, и Джерард делает шаг назад. — Ой, подожди, — у Джерарда даже не остаётся времени подумать, когда Фрэнк преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и целует его. Его губы мягкие и тёплые, они так и манят Джерарда ответить хоть на секунду.

— Омела, — объясняет Фрэнк, когда отстраняется с довольным лицом.

— Точно, — говорит Джерард, снова ощущая, как его щёки горят из-за того, что ему так понравился этот быстрый поцелуй.

— Счастливого Рождества.

— Теперь у меня к тебе есть один вопрос, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Да? — спрашивает Джерард, чувствуя смесь нервозности и нетерпения.

— Да. Мы с Грантом думали над тем, что, может, ты через какое-то время захочешь вернуться. После праздников и всего этого, — Фрэнк вскидывает бровь, будто бы показывая Джерарду, что конкретно он имеет в виду. — Не думай, что ты должен. Но мы были бы очень рады видеть тебя вновь.

Джерард даже не думает над ответом и выпаливает:

— С удовольствием.


End file.
